


BTS - Jin Proposes

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [62]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Marriage, career talk, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Career Talk. Surprise proposal.Although this can be enjoyed on its own, this is part of our headcanon storyline and we imagine the reader here as Min-seo, our headcanon girlfriend for Jin. This is set around one and a half years into their relationship. There is also a brief mention of Suga and Jeong-sun who have split up a few months before this fic takes place.Read all of our Jin headcanon fics in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-fics& find out more about our headcanon universe and original characters here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist





	BTS - Jin Proposes

You had to shake your head a little to dislodge the copper coloured leaf which found itself in your hair as you left the high-ceiling-ed building and stood atop the stone steps. The social sciences building was the oldest on campus and the current view, from the steps, offered a breathtaking view of the university-owned park which stood at the end of the pedestrianised street. Canopies of scarlet and amber lined the edges of what remained of the grass and flower beds; the slight breeze aiding the leaves which had not yet fallen to join their friends on the ground. You couldn’t help but pause for a moment to appreciate the wide, open space in front of you, almost forgetting how heavy the carrier bag in your hand was and the way it dug into your fingers as you took in the sight. You wondered whether you would have much need to visit this part of the city again now you had graduated. The thought of not walking through the park most days on your way to class made you feel a little sad. 

The thought soon dispersed and was replaced with a warm smile as you noticed a figure make his way through the arched iron gates across the road. Jin was dressed for the crisp autumn weather in a pale turtleneck sweater and a pair of cornflower-coloured jeans; his round spectacles and brown loafers completing the look. He didn’t look an inch out of place among the new influx of students as they weaved in and out of the park gates, darting from building to building in order to make it to class on time and nobody paid him any attention as he crossed the pedestrian crossing and climbed the stone steps. 

“Did you get everything you needed?” He smiled as he reached your side. Your chest grew warm in response at seeing him; it always did, no matter how short your time apart was. You noticed him glance down at the carrier bag which was currently digging long grooves into your fingers; filled with books, folders and ring-bound essays you had freed from your locker earlier in the afternoon. 

“Yeah…” You held it out to show him as you walked down the steps in unison and stopped at the curb to allow a bike to ride past.

“I’ve booked the table for seven o’clock…is that alright?” Jin asked, slipping the carrier from your hand easily as his warm fingers found yours. You nodded, crossing the street. Going out to dinner had been his idea to celebrate your final day on campus. His parents had been disappointed to find you were only able to purchase four tickets for your graduation ceremony the previous week and you had already invited your older sister along with your parents and Jin. You knew that they had also wanted to be there, alongside your boyfriend in the front row, and this was their way of making it up to you. 

“Are your parents already in Seoul?” You asked. They had been due to fly in from a holiday abroad at some point today.

He nodded. “They wanted to be at the restaurant early to decorate the table.” 

You couldn’t help but grin at his indiscretion. “Mine have framed the picture already.” You rolled your eyes slightly as you passed under the iron gate marking the entrance to the park. The photograph of you in your cap and gown had adorned the living room mantle in your parent’s house for the last two days and they wouldn’t stop showing their friends. You knew they were just proud of you, but it was becoming embarrassing. 

“So when are you going to start your Master’s?” Golden leaves crunched under your shoes as you walked side by side. You knew from the tone in his voice he was being playful, but the comment inadvertently filled your chest with dread. You had been hearing similar questions for the past week from almost everyone you ran into: whether you were going to continue your studies or search for a graduate job straight away. While your current part-time retail position was not the best paid or challenging in the world, you liked your colleagues and the hours suited you and, if you were honest with yourself, you didn’t feel quite ready to move on yet. 

You blushed. “I’ve only just graduated. I haven’t even thought about that yet.”

Jin protested dramatically. “But I really liked your ceremony…I was looking forward to another one.” 

This made you grin despite yourself as you remembered seeing him in the audience as you walked up on stage to shake the Vice Chairman’s hand. “Then why were you crying?”

“I just had something in my eye.” He said with a smile. You knew he didn’t mind you knowing; it had been an emotional day for you too. You felt his hand tighten around yours, squeezing it lovingly. “Shall we go this way?” He nodded towards a narrow gravel pathway which curved around a bed of royal blue Chinese bellflowers. 

“Yeah.” You murmured indifferently, following his lead and vaguely noticing the change as the soft crunching sounds under your Converse made way to the champ-champ sound of small stones. 

Jin turned to you. “I liked your gown.”

You shrugged with a smile. “It was just rented.” You didn’t mention that you had worked overtime every day for an entire week to afford it. Your mom and dad had offered to pay but you protested; it was your ceremony and it felt only right that your first action as a graduate should be to pay for it yourself. 

“You looked like you were going to Hogwarts.” Jin chuckled, clearly thinking of the way the black gown had skimmed your ankles and flowed behind you as you walked up the steps and onto the wooden stage. Unlike him, it was your only time on stage in your life, unless you counted your part as Mary in the Nativity during kindergarten. You smiled in reply and, after a few moments of walking, Jin vocalised the fear you had felt since that day last week. “Are you nervous?” He asked softly. 

You hesitated before answering, although you knew what he meant. “There’s not many graduate jobs in Seoul for a Sociology major…”

“You’ll find something.” The easy confidence in his voice was convincing and you couldn’t help but believe that he was right. You slowed down as you noticed the gravel walkway, running between two fenced flower beds, had been cordoned off up ahead with a pink and white ribbon which stretched from one iron post to the other. The tie was at chest height and Jin, letting go of your hand, easily ducked under it before turning to you. He met your nervous glance as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to go in there…” You looked both ways anxiously, checking to see if anyone had noticed.

“It’ll be fine.” He held his hand out under the tie, waiting for you. “Now you’re a graduate, you can do what you want!” His wide, toothy smile made his eyes crinkle sweetly at the corners, making your chest flutter. 

“Not if we get stopped by the park-police.” You smirked, still a little timid as you joined him on the other side of the barrier. Although you couldn’t work out what the ribbon was for, the thought of breaking some kind of public rule was sort of exciting. 

Jin bent down to pick up a stray twig on the gravel. “You could always stupefy them with this!” He brandished it with enthusiasm, bouncing along your side. You couldn’t help but notice how energetic he was for a chilly autumn afternoon. You yourself had been unable to sleep for half the night, the strange prospect of it being your last day in the dormitory you had lived in for three years playing on your mind. 

“I haven’t actually seen Harry Potter…” You murmur. 

“It’s about a boy who’s a wizard.” He pauses. “And an owl.”

“I know.”

He turned to look at you, his expressions and movements a little fidgety and jumpy. You wondered if he was nervous about the dinner and seeing your parents again. He always seemed effortlessly confident and charming around them; the perfect gentleman, but you had to wonder whether deep down he had his own anxieties about them. “I thought you hadn’t seen it?” He asked. 

You shrug easily, teasing. “I don’t live under a rock.” He smiled in reply as you stroked his knuckle softly with the pad of your thumb. You walked another few moments in near-silence; the only sound being the soft crushing sounds of your soles against sand-coloured gravel and the slow, rhythmic exhalations of your breathing. You wondered whether he was busy tomorrow and if he would mind if you asked to stay the night. His apartment was closer to the restaurant and you didn’t really want to spend another night with your parents making you talk to your extended family on the phone to explain what you were going to do with your 2:1 degree. Jin hadn’t mentioned any plans beyond the sit-down meal at the restaurant, but you had seen how hectic his schedule was recently with the new album coming out a couple of months ago. That reminded you…

“How’s Yoongi?” You asked. While Jin’s band-mate was unarguably a man of few words, he always made the effort to talk to you when you were at events together and his presence often had the ability to make you feel at ease. You had been both shocked and strangely saddened to hear of his breakup and even more surprised to discover that most of his friends had not even known he had been dating. You remembered vividly the way Yoongi had looked at the woman in question during the yacht party almost a year before and the way she cooly met his gaze; their familiarity and ease with one another both intimate and wistful. You had known they were lovers almost from the second you saw them inhabit the same space. 

Jin paused. “Getting there.”

You looked at him, trying to read his expression. “And Jeong-sun?” 

You were curious about the older woman who had been both kind and helpful towards you, the night on the yacht.

“I don’t really know.” You saw the honesty in his face. “I don’t have her number.”

You thought this through for a moment before sighing softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before…I thought you all knew.” 

“If I was a better friend, I might have realised sooner.” He sounded sad and you squeezed his hand gently. 

“Well, you’re here for him now.” You said gently. He was silent in return and, you sensed, deep in thought. You changed the subject, noticing for the first time that you hadn’t seen another person besides Jin in over twenty minutes. “I wonder why it’s cordoned off?”

He immediately perked up. “Maybe they found a body.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, despite his macabre suggestion. “It wouldn’t be pink…” You shook your head, thinking. “Maybe it’s someone’s birthday.”

“Maybe…” He murmured, voice wandering off before changing the topic. “Are you going to frame your degree?”

You shrugged. “It might take months to arrive.”

“What about the thing you were holding?”

“The scroll? It was just a prop…they had to hand me something, it would have looked silly otherwise.”

Jin smiled, putting his hand gently on your waist. “This way…” He led you casually down another branch in the path. The gravel made made for soft, spongy grass as you weaved your way down the narrow bend. Violet and mauve sprigs of Sweet Alyssum surrounded you on both sides; scenting the air as you walked. “You’re parents will meet us outside the restaurant.” He explained. 

You felt your chest drop a little. “I hope they get along.” Although you had both met each other’s parents on many occasions, this was the first time the two families would meet each other. 

“How could they not?” He smiled reassuring. “You’re mom’s just like you…my parents will love her.”

You sighed. “But you know my dad will show them his weird birthmark!”

“The one that looks like the Republic of China?” He grinned. 

“Only if you squint really hard.” You rolled your eyes. “It’s his favourite party trick.”

Jin’s hand found your shoulder, palming it gently as you turned another bend. “I’m sure they won’t mind.”

You highly doubted it but pushed the thought to the back of your mind as you became more aware of the silence around you. “Are you sure there’s an exit this way?” You looked around at the sea of purple. 

“I’m sure.” He said easily as the path veered off to the right and the flower beds made way for a wide expanse of lawn. You peered up ahead at the little whitewashed bandstand which stood in a clearing at the end of the path. You recognised it at once; it was where the university had hosted their welcome event in your first year, with little tents and stands set up around the wooden structure in the empty patch of grass. You could see more pink and white ribbons, like the ones you had seen blocking off the path, wrapped around the octagonal banister. A white streamer hung from the beamed roof, but you were unable to see what it said from this angle. 

“Oh look, someone’s brought banners.” You exclaimed, sensing you had been right about the birthday. 

“Let’s see…” Jin smiled, letting go of your hand as you rushed ahead to circle the platform. He watched as you found the open side and walked the few steps which led to the eight-sided stretch of decking to read the cream-coloured banner. You stopped as you read the neat script, mouth tugging upwards in an open mouthed smile. 

WILL YOU MARRY ME? 

How sweet, you thought, wondering if the lucky girl had already passed the sign or not and if the groom-to-be was also a student. The park was university-owned after all. You turned around to show Jin; he had been a little way behind you when you rushed over to the bandstand, but stopped in your tracks as his eyes met yours. He was bending down at the bottom of the steps, resting on one knee. 

“Did you fall?” You asked as you stepped towards him. Your lips were parted as you reached the edge of the platform and stopped. Your cheeks suddenly felt hot and your stomach somersaulted as you looked down at him. You were beginning to understand, but a part of you didn’t quite believe it…didn’t register that this was all for you. 

“So will you?” He asked. His brown eyes were wide and expectant. You opened your mouth to speak but found no words came out. You found yourself thinking of the first time you met, almost two years before when he had entered the department store you worked at, looking to buy a formal suit for an award ceremony. The memory was comforting as well as amusing; recently the group had entire flocks of designers to dress them for shows in suits which cost more than your entire yearly paycheck but on that day he had gotten down on one knee in front of you as you reached the tape measure around his neck. No matter how many times you did this, it always made you nervous and you felt your hands shake a little as you pulled the cord tighter, trying to read the measurement. He lightened the tension by making a joke. “What?” You had asked, with a grin, not quite hearing him over the thudding in your ears. He repeated: “I said, I’m sorry…I left the ring in my other jacket.” You felt your heart skip a beat in your chest. You hadn’t thought about that first meeting in a long time; there were so many memories with Jin since, but now, you remembered as though it were yesterday. 

You realised you had been stunned into silent for almost half a minute, starring at your boyfriend, unable to speak. You found yourself worrying that he would take this the wrong way; that you were rejecting his proposal, and grew increasingly frustrated with your own, stunned body. His expression remained soft as his eyes met yours. 

“I’ll take really good care of you.” He added; eyes wider than ever. There was a second of understanding; of processing the earnest meaning of his words, before you felt the air being sucked out of your lungs as your chest and stomach lurched. The sensation was simultaneously both the most painful and wonderful thing you had ever experienced and you were aware that you had started to sob before you even felt the hot, salty flood of tears stain your cheeks. Your eyes closed shut against the sting as you clasped your hand to your mouth, desperately wanting to shout yes, yes, yes as loud as you could over and over again, but only able to cry audibly. 

You felt Jin’s arms around you, cradling your shoulders and torso against his wide shoulders, holding you to him. One hand cupped your damp cheek as you blindly pressed the other against the soft, warm wool of his sweater and you nodded against his palm, your entire body trembling as you accepted his offer; having never been so sure of anything in your entire life than you were now. His mouth was against you a moment later, kissing your lips, nose, cheeks… You kissed him back frantically, your lips trailing over his skin restlessly as you continued to sob. All around, the park was silent, giving you your privacy as you clung ever closer to each other.

***


End file.
